This Nicht Change Everything!
by partnersandlovers
Summary: Was passiert wenn Elliot bei Olivia ist und dann wegen eines Schneesturmes der Strom ausfällt?


**FanFiction: This night change everything ****!**

**START**

Olivia Benson hatte sich die Jacke eng um den Körper geschlungen, als sie gegen 20.00 Uhr das SVU – Manhattan verließ. Der kalte Wind blies ihr durchs Haar und es schneite schon seit Stunden. Bald war Weihnachten. Das konnte man überall in der Stadt erkennen. Überall waren große Lichter aufgehängt und auch aus jeder Ecke ertönte Weihnachtsmusik. Sie stand am Straßenrand um auf ein Taxi zu warten.

„Komm ich fahr dich.", hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich sagen. Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie ihren Partner vor sich stehen, der sie anlächelte.

„Quatsch. Das ist doch nur ein unnötiger Umweg.", sagte sie und drehte sich wieder zur Straße. Elliot ging ein paar Schritte näher an sie heran und sagte dann: „Ist doch kein Umweg. Komm schon… mein Auto hat eine Heizung.", Olivia lächelte ihn nun auch an und folgte ihm dann zum Parkplatz.

Auf der fahrt zu Olivias Wohnung wurde der Schnee immer stärker. Die Straßen waren spiegelglatt und man konnte kaum noch etwas sehen. „Scheiß Wetter.", sagte Elliot als er vor dem Haus Parkte. Olivia sah ihn einige Sekunden an bevor sie ihn schließlich sagte: „Komm mit rein. Wir können warten bis der Schnee sich etwas gelegt hat."

Elliot wollte sich ihr nicht aufdrängen, aber nach einem weiteren Blick auf die Straße, nahm er das Angebot dann doch dankend an.

„Willst du was essen oder trinken?", fragte Olivia in ihrer Wohnung als sie einen Blick in den Kühlschrank warf. „Du hast nicht zufällig was Warmes zu trinken, oder?", war Elliots antwort. Olivia lächelte ihn an und begann Kaffee zu machen.

Elliot nahm die Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Er zappte durch die Programme als Olivia sich mit zwei großen Tassen in den Händen zu ihm setzte. Dankend sah er sie an und nahm ihr eine der Tassen ab.

Eine Weile schauten sie gemeinsam Fernsehen doch es schneite immer heftiger. Dann auf einmal ging der Fernseher, das Licht und alles aus. Im Dunkeln saßen sie da. „Scheiße… nicht das auch noch.", Olivia war die erste die wieder sprach.

Sie saßen da. Nur der Mond hinterließ etwas Licht im kalten Wohnzimmer. „Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Elliot. „Keine Ahnung… aber erst mal brauchen wir Licht. Dort drüben sind ein paar Kerzen.", sie zeigte auf einen Schrank, auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers. Elliot nickte und stand auf.

Er verteilte die Kerzen überall im Zimmer und zündete sie nacheinander mit einem Streichholz an.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragte er als er fertig war und sich wieder zu Olivia umdrehte. Sie stand im Raum und die Arme um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen. „Sagen wir mal so… mir war schon mal wärmer.", lachte sie.

Auch Elliot lachte und zeigte dann auf den Kamin „Ich mach den mal an. Denn müssen wir nicht so frieren.", sagte er. Olivia nickte.

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später, brannte der Kamin. Sie saßen vor dem Feuer auf einem Teppich. Olivia hatte sich noch zusätzlich eine Decke um den Körper gelegt. Wenn es nicht eine solch dumme Situation und sie nicht Partner gewesen wären, könnte man finden, dass es ein sehr Romantischer Moment war.

„Siehst du deine Kinder dieses Weihnachten?", fragte Olivia nach einer Weile und wandte ihren Blick von dem Feuer ab, dass im Kamin prasselte. Auch Elliot hatte drauf geschaut, drehte sich jetzt aber auch zu ihr. „Nein… nein ich denke nicht. Kathy ist dieses Jahr dran. Und du? Was machst du?", fragte er sie zurück. „Ich weiß noch nicht… wahrscheinlich nichts.", sie lächelten sich leicht verlegen an.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich hier bei dir festsitze.", sagte Elliot nach einer weiteren Zeit der Stille. „Ist doch nicht schlimm.", sagte sie und versuchte die Decke noch enger um sich zu wickeln. „Ist dir kalt?", fragte Elliot als er dies bemerkte. „Ja", sagte Olivia nur kurz.

„Na dann komm.", sagte Elliot, rückte näher und breitete seine Arme aus. „Geh weg.", sagte sie leise lachend. „Ach was, du wolltest doch schon immer mal in meinen Armen liegen. Vielleicht ist das deine einzige Chance.", sagte er scherzend. „Haha", gab Olivia zurück ließ ihn aber dann doch seine Arme um ihren Körper legen.

Eine ganze Zeit lang saßen sie so da. Es war inzwischen schon fast Mitternacht. Olivia löste sich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung. „Danke", sagte sie und sah ihm in die Augen. „Kein Problem", das Licht der Kerzen und des Kamins schien ihr ins Gesicht. Er war wie gebannt von ihren braunen Augen und ihr erging es mit seinen blauen nicht anders. Seine Hände lagen noch immer auf ihren Armen.

Er hob eine Hand und legte sie ihr auf die Wange. Ein kleines lächeln war auf seinen Lippen zu erkennen. Langsam kam er näher.

Sie war nicht fähig sich zu bewegen. Noch immer wie erstarrt von seinen Augen und den ungewohnten Berührungen von ihm. Er legte seine Lippen leicht auf ihre und begann sie zärtlich zu küssen. Seine Hand die ganze Zeit auf ihrer Wange. Sie erwiderte den Kuss.

Als er sich von ihr löste sagte keiner ein Wort. Sie schauten sich nur weiter an. Und diesmal lehnte Olivia sich vor um ihn zu küssen…

Als Olivia aufwachte begann gerade die Sonne aufzugehen. Ein paar Strahlen fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Der Kamin glühte nur noch. Sie stand leise auf und versuchte Elliot nicht zu wecken. Sie ging zum Fenster hinüber. Er hatte aufgehört zu schneien und es waren schon ein paar Autos auf den Straßen unterwegs.

Sie merkte dass jemand die Arme von hinten um sie herum legte und zärtlich ihren Hals küsste. Sie lehnte sich zurück gegen den warmen Körper. Sie konnte nichts anderes Tun, als einfach nur lächeln. Sie war unendlich glücklich.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Elliot ihr von hinten ins Ohr. Ihr lächeln wurde noch breiter. Sie drehte sich um um ihm besser in die Augen schauen zu können.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte sie zärtlich und beugte sich vor um ihn zu küssen…

**ENDE**

* * *

**Ich hoffe wirklich euch hat diese kurze Story gefallen und ich hoffe echt das Elliot & Olivia zusammen kommen. Sie sind mein Traumpaar.**

**Hoffentlich bekommt Mariska Hargitay den Emmy heute )**

**Ein gaaaaanz dickes danke schön an Meike, deine Ideen für die FF waren echt geil. Und ich hoffe ich habe sie gut umgesetzt ) Hab dich lieb :-**


End file.
